


Equipo

by Bubbaloo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, It's just cute, KuroKen Month, M/M, Post-Canon, idk how to tag this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaloo/pseuds/Bubbaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroken Month Día 1: Equipo.</p>
<p>La realidad era que juntos formaban el mejor equipo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, cada vez me supero más con las sinopsis y los títulos.  
> Sí, me he apuntado al mes kuroken (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

La realidad era que juntos formaban el mejor equipo. Antes, ahora y siempre.

_Game over_.

Kenma contuvo un suspiro y se quitó los auriculares. No se molestó en despedirse antes de salir del juego y apagar la consola. Aún podía oír al resto de jugadores comentando la partida, principalmente quejándose e intentando justificar su derrota. Estaba demasiado cansado para aguantarlos.

Su cuerpo se deslizó hasta que su cabeza cayó al suelo. No tenía intención de moverse. Tardaría poco en volver a sentir el calor insoportable del verano, pero ahora mismo estaba muy agotado como para hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse y bajar a la cocina a por algo refrescante. Si ni siquiera era capaz de moverse hasta la cama.

Se quedaría así un rato, quizá una hora. Tampoco faltaba mucho para la cena. Aunque también podría ducharse y probar el nuevo juego que tenía para la PSP. 

_No_ , pensó, si lo cogía ahora lo terminaría antes de que acabaran las vacaciones y se quedaría sin excusa para no salir todas las tardes a practicar.

Ogh, ¿cómo podían ser tan malos si sólo había que disparar al enemigo?

—¿Alguien está frustrado?

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos para contener un gruñido. A veces olvidaba que Kuroo vivía en su habitación.

—Sigue leyendo.—Ordenó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues una mano fue directa a alborotarle todo el pelo que encontrara a su paso. Intentó huir pero por más que giraba no había forma de evitarlo, así que optó por un ataque sorpresa, lanzándose a por ella. Con un movimiento rápido consiguió inmovilizarlo.

La cama crujió. Se encontró de frente a unos ojos oscuros que lo observaban divertido. No podía ver su boca, porque Kuroo seguía tumbado en la cama para no tener que hacer fuerza para sujetar su cabeza, pero sabía que estaba conteniendo la risa.

—Solo lo decía porque has refunfuñando, te has desconectado nada más terminar la partida...

—No quería seguir jugando. —Le interrumpió.

—Te has quitado los cascos de golpe y los has lanzado...

—No.

—Sí.

—Mientes.

—Ha sido así, no puedes negarlo.

Esta vez sí sacó la cabeza entera para mostrarle su sonrisa de medio lado. Kenma intentó golpearlo en la cara, pero solo consiguió que se riera.

—Es tan fácil como decirles que no quieres seguir formando equipo con ellos. El enano no se va a enfadar porque no quieras ser un cuervo más.

Kenma enlazó sus dedos, dirigiendo su vista hacia ellos.

—No es tan sencillo, es un juego multijugador Kuroo...

Al principio había asumido que no iba a comprárselo. Ya tenía muchos juegos de ese estilo y no era de sus favoritos así que tampoco era una gran pérdida. Pero Shuyou había insistido en que sería divertido jugar todos juntos formando un equipo. Había bastado una extensa conversación durante un fin de semana para que Kenma se lo comprara el último día después de clase.

Terminó formando equipo con Shouyou y dos miembros del Karasuno: el líbero y uno de los atacantes. Intentó no prejuzgar, pero los había visto en la cancha y era bastante previsible que eran del tipo que se emociona tanto con los juegos, que se olvida de cómo se jugaba.

Había pasado una semana y no habían ganado ni un solo combate. Ni contándoles los trucos que venían en las guías de internet. Morían demasiado pronto y Kenma no podía solo. Era desesperante.

—Vale, enséñame a mí.

Kenma pestañeó un par de veces no muy convencido de haberle escuchado bien.

—El enano juega bien, ¿no? —se bajó de la cama, apoyando la espalda en ella y buscó el mando de la play. —Seguro que puedo convencer a Bo. Siempre viene a molestarme a mi cuarto cuando se aburre... ¿qué?

Kenma se había levantado, con ayuda de sus manos, y se inclinaba hacia él.

¿Harías eso por mí?, le decían aquellos ojos dorados, abiertos y enfocados directamente a los suyos.

No sería la primera vez, bajó lentamente su cabeza hasta que ambas frentes colisionaron. Vio como el menor cerraba lentamente los ojos y dejaba que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro.

Cuatro años atrás había conseguido cumplir su promesa de darle a Kenma un equipo de voleibol. Un buen equipo, en el que pudiera confiar y se sintiera agusto. Nunca llegó a abrirse tanto como con él, pero se siente orgulloso de que todavía mantenga relación con varios miembros e incluso rivales.

Si había podido convencer a Nekoma para que siguiera su instinto y se centraran en que todo fluyera, aprender a disparar bien a cuatro tios no era un gran obstáculo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, líder de equipo?

Sacudió su hombro para sacarlo del trance, el calor lo adormecía.

—Tráeme un helado.

Kuroo se giró, fingiendo indignación, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa que le inundó la cara. Y en menos de lo que se pensaba ya estaba bajando a la cocina a por dos refrescantes helados.

Kenma aprovechó para encender de nuevo la consola. La sensación de desilusión pronto había sido olvidada, reemplazada por la confianza que siempre depositaba en su mejor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\ (ツ)/¯   
> http://laurynoesta.tumblr.com/


End file.
